Regeneration
by AnnabethCullen349
Summary: River Song is regenerated into a younger brown haired pale girl. She used the chameleon arch to hide her time lord DNA and to turn herself into Isabella Swan of Forks Washington. After being "happy" with Edward for quite sometime - she finds a locket. River/11 Rated T for tone MAJOR SPOILERS INVOLVING DOCTOR AND RIVER
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! I'm starting this doctor who crossover now! This is going to be a super short prologue to start it and I will post the first chapter tomorrow! **

**Gracie**

Prologue:

Things have been different lately. I have been getting these strange visions. Visions about strange creatures. Visions about different worlds. Visions about this man who travels in a blue box. And this all started when I found a locket.


	2. Chapter 1

2 months ago -

I quickly make sure the Doctor wasn't around before entering the Tardis. I looked around the control briefly until I spotted what I was looking for – The chameleon arch. I grabbed the locket my two parents gave to me before the weeping angels took them and put it into the panel. I look at the knife in my hand. "I have to do this." I whisper to myself.

"Do what Professor?" I hear the doctor's voice. I smile sadly at him.

"I need you to help me." I begin. "I need you to stab me." He has a look of horror on his face. I burst out laughing. "Oh no! I didn't mean kill me! I have to regenerate!" He starts to blush and mumble. "Oh you're no help." I say and stab myself in the stomach. With a shout I begin my regeneration.

I take a sigh of relief as it finishes. I blink and look at my body. "Hmm…" The doctor interrupts my inspection. "I think I like this version of River Song better."

"Why thank you sweet heart!" I say with a wink and go to the mirror. Staring at me was an 18 year old girl with dark brown hair and light green eyes (AN: sorry I hated Bella's eyes). "Hm. Not bad. Not bad indeed." I look towards the doctor. "Um, Sweetheart? I need to borrow the arch. You see I have a situation and I need to hide…"

"No! Absolutely not! You cannot run away!" Fine suit yourself. I walk up to him and punch him out. I quickly write him a note with directions

Doctor,

I'm sorry for punching you out. It will feel better after you put some ice on it, Sweetheart. Take me to America. Force some oldie to tell me I'm his long lost daughter. I have a locket with my powers. Put them somewhere noticeable when you feel the time is right. Thank you sweetheart. You can name me if you want.

MP

And with that note I head to the arch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH

I wake up with a start. I feel two cold hand grab my arms and shake me gently. "Bella?" Edward asks "Are you okay?"

"Just a dream." I assure him and myself. "It was just a dream." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"Okay love. It's time to wake up." I nod and go to the bathroom to get dressed.

"So…" I say in between bites of my cereal. "What are we doing today?" Edward just shrugs as he reads the newspaper. I sigh. "I'm going to get the mail." I say as I start walking to the door. Hm. That's odd. I didn't trip. I quickly grab the mail and the boxes and go inside. I sit back down and flip through the mail. Junk. Junk. Bill. Bill. Mysterious envelope. Bill. Wait what? I quickly look back at the envelope with "Isabella Swan" written in quotations. I open it and shake the contents out. I gasp loudly and back away. Edward looks at me and jumps towards me.

"Bella! Bella!" I pay no attention to him. "Isabella!" I look at him. "What's wrong!?" I shakily point to the envelope on the counter. He looks at me alarmed. "You're afraid of this?" He says holding out a locket. The same locket from my dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took forever! I've been having issues with my Spanish teacher and I hate school… I want to join the circus. Ok so please review! This story is way too short to my liking but It was all that I could think of right now! I'll probably rewrite it later!**

_"Bella! Bella!" I pay no attention to him. "Isabella!" I look at him. "What's wrong!?" I shakily point to the envelope on the counter. He looks at me alarmed. "You're afraid of this?" He says holding out a locket. The same locket from my dream. _

"Hand that to me." I say in a sudden confident voice. Edward looks at me funny. "I'm serious! Give it to me!" He reluctantly hands it to me. As he hands it to me I feel a slight vibration in the locket as it touches my hand. I hold it into in my palm and turn it over. "It's so familiar. I don't know why but I feel connected with this Edward." He again looks at me funny.

"Bella love, I think that…" I didn't even bother to listen to what he was saying. This locket, I know it's important.

"I wonder if it opens…" I murmur while trying to find a knob. I run my hands across the delicately drawn patterns of the locket. The design it looked so unique and foreign, almost as it was alien. I feel a knob and I click it gently. As soon as the locket opens I became immediately engulfed into memories.

My brain turned into a chaos of thoughts. I briefly saw what looks to be my birth, 2 people that seemed to be my parents, and a jail cell. But what popped up most seemed to be a man. The Doctor.

Doctor.

Doctor Who.

My Doctor.

Doctor.

Doctor.

Doctor!

"DOCTOR!?" I scream as my last memory fades into my head.

"Bella?" Edward asks carefully. "Are you sure you're okay?" I touch my fingers to my head and look at him.

"Okay!?" I ask him annoyed but slightly amused. "I'm never better! Practically perfect! I feel like I can do anything!" I shout. I wince as a couple more memories come back to me. "Oh. Better yet… a nice nap sounds brilliant, and a cup of tea…" I say to him. Edward looks at me confusingly.

"Since when are you British?"

"What?" I look at him stupidly. "I've been British all my life… Oh… Shit." I look at him nervously.

"Bella. You are American. C'mon let's get you to Carlisle… I think you might of hit your head." He says while grabbing my arm and dragging me outside."

"Oi! Get your hands off of me! This is no way to treat a woman – a married woman for that matter!" He immediately lets go of me and I put my hands over my mouth in shock of what I just said.

"Oh yeah?" Edward asks angrily. "To whom."

"Me." I hear a familiar voice emerge from the wood. And there standing in his glory is my husband. The Doctor.

"Hello Sweet Heart. It's nice to see you again."

"Ah! River! How are you?"

"I've been in better situations…"

"Oh I'm sure!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Edward growls unexpectedly. He turns to the Doctor "Who are you?"

"Oh right! I'm the Doctor and this woman right here is my wife River,"

"No she isn't your wife and her name certainly is not River. This is Isabella Swan my fiancé." I look at him like he's mad.

"Um last time I checked which was 3 minutes ago. I am married to this man." I say pointing to the Doctor. "And we've been married for… how long again sweetie?"

"Hmm.. I would say give or take 500 years or so."

"You see?" I say to Edward. "C'mon Doctor let's go back to the tardis." I say as I take his hand and start to walk away.

"Wait Bella! Where are you going? We are supposed to be together forever. Will I ever see you again?!"

"I'm not sure, probably far away. No we will not be together. Spoilers Edward Cullen, Spoilers."

**Yeahhhh I know that was terrible… I'm sorry. I'll try and make a better story soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
